Deep fat fryers typically comprise a reservoir of hot oil in which various foods are submerged and cooked. Steamers cook food with steam or hot water vapor at temperatures typically lower than that of deep frying. A griddle is a generally flat hot surface upon which food items are cooked. A grill is similar to a griddle, but instead of a substantially flat hot surface, a grill has ridges that support and cook the food items. The ridges may be separated by openings, valleys, grooves or recessed areas.